


Hand and wing

by dotfic



Category: DCU Animated, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, sorry. Next time the devil decides to throw an apocalypse, I'll send him a memo telling him to keep his demons away from your city."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand and wing

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: For SPN, early S5. My mental reference point for Batgirl is the later seasons of the animated series (Batman: Gothan Knights). This is a follow up to That I Could Just Be Brave. Written for [prompt 18](http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n246/lennni/my%20icons/018a.jpg) on my spn_30snapshots [table](http://dotfic.livejournal.com/242411.html).

Jo knew she didn't always have the best instincts for telling when she was in over her head, which sometimes was a good thing. But in her most honest moments, sleepless nights in motel rooms that smelled of disinfectant and stale carpet, or curled up in the back seat of her truck that had started to smell like home, she knew that even when she did realize it, she pushed it down. Afraid if she didn't, she might stop, wherever she was, stop and give up.

Vandals had broken most of the windows of the warehouse. In one pane, the broken glass formed a shape like a bird with wings spread wide. Jo took a quick-flash notice of it, in the way details often grew hyper sharp when her adrenaline was up, and knew she was in over her head.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Gotham." Batgirl's shoulder bumped Jo's as they braced themselves back to back in the cold air and half-light of the warehouse.

"Oh, sorry. Next time the devil decides to throw an apocalypse, I'll send him a memo telling him to keep his demons away from your city." Jo's shotgun was heavy at her shoulder as the demons moved closer, their eyes gone black.

The demons' smiles curved slow and satisfied, as if they considered the both of them already gutted. One rushed them and Batgirl kicked it in the stomach, the male host slamming down into a puddle of water, drops of water flying.

"Yes, you do that," Batgirl said, not even out of breath. "Or at least warn me before you come to town."

"Didn't exactly--" Jo ducked as another demon took a swing at her "--have time." She changed her grip on her gun and slammed the butt into the demon's chest, knocking her down.

The demon struggled and spit and cursed as Batgirl turned her over and bound her hands behind her back using twist-tie cuffs. Red hair falling over one shoulder from beneath the cowl, Batgirl looked up at Jo, and it was so difficult to tell, with the mask, but Jo thought that for the first time since they'd met, she looked uncertain.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..._ " Jo started the ritual, and the demon let out a shriek of rage.

Jo caught two more in the corner of her eye rushing at her. Before she could turn and fire, there was a flicker of yellow, a blur of motion and the two demons thudded against a pillar, one after the other.

" _...omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..._ " Jo kept on going, the shotgun back up at her shoulder, palm sticky against the forestock and finger on the trigger. Okay, fine, maybe she was sweating through this. It wouldn't be the first time. Six, maybe seven demons moved closer through the shadows, the silhouettes of three more appearing in the doorway.

She was definitely in over her head. There wouldn't be time to finish the ritual on this one before the rest were on them.

" _...omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._ "

Jo barely caught what it was that Batgirl pulled out of her belt, the warehouse light was too dim, but Batgirl's gloved hand flicked out and there was a small pop as the projectiles exploded, showering the air around the closest advancing demons with rock salt. They fell back.

Black smoke streamed from the mouth of the demon on the floor. Another demon rushed at Jo, who shot it in the chest with rock salt. She released her grip on the gun long enough to pull the flask from her jacket pocket, flipped the lid off with her thumb, and flung holy water in the face of the next demon that reached for her.

Batgirl followed that up with a flying kick. Jo heard the thud of flesh, a snap that might've been a rib cracking.

"There's too many!" Jo fired another rock salt blast.

"No kidding," Batgirl said, voice tart as a lemon. She crouched a few yards away from Jo, breathing hard now, tensed to spring again. Her eyes never left the figures in the shadows that surrounded them.

The puddles on the floor gleamed, the brightest things in the dim light except for the yellow on Batgirl's costume. Batgirl stood up and pulled an object out from under her cape, too blunt and wide to be any normal gun, with a hook in the muzzle.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me," Jo said.

"You're going to have to trust me." Batgirl raised the gun above her head and hooked her arm around Jo's waist.

"You're _shitting_ me," Jo said again. Keeping the shotgun aimed one-handed, she hooked her other arm around Batgirl's neck. She wondered if closing her eyes would help.

Batgirl fired. There was a distant clink as the hook found its anchor on one of the rafters.

"Hang on," she said, and then Jo felt herself yanked upwards, the ground falling away from her feet at an alarming speed. The arm around her waist was wiry-strong. Jo kept a tight grip on her gun.

When Batgirl swung her up onto a support beam, Jo looked down at the demon's upturned faces. They looked so astonished and annoyed Jo started laughing. Beside her she saw a smirk on Batgirl's lips.

Jo waved at the demons and stuck out her tongue.

One of them screamed an insult while Batgirl found a hole in the roof. She formed a step with her gloved hands, lifting Jo through. Jo pulled herself and her gun out into the not-so-fresh Gotham evening air, smell of refineries and the river tickling her nose. It was close to sunset, not that they could see it through the cloud cover, but the city could probably look real pretty if given a chance, with all the bridges and the water and the spires of the buildings.

"We should go." Batgirl crawled out onto the roof beside her. She retracted the line they'd used to get up there, then went to the edge to peer down, wind pulling at her hair and cape. "Before they figure out a way up here."

Jo fingered the cell phone in her pocket. She'd have to call and check in with Mom, soon as she had a moment to breathe. Mom thought this was only going to be a reconnaissance mission. Who knew that Lucifer would decide Gotham was a great place to let a whole bunch of demons loose?

"Uh, how are we getting down?" Jo said.

Batgirl just looked at her.

"Aw, crap," said Jo.

She didn't shut her eyes this time, either.


End file.
